the line in between
by kalindra deathweaver
Summary: Naruto is getting chased when a new, interesting, yet dangerous power emerges. what happenes when fate throws a black clad pyro in place of kyubbi? naruto kingdom hearts bleach xover. n/h s/k larxene/axel


it was 12:00 AM and five year old naruto uzumaki was currently running as fast as his young legs could carry him. Unfortunately, at this moment, fate decided to intervene, when he tripped on a rock. Fates a bitch. The mob of civilians and ninja alike were hot on his heels.

He tried to get up when five or six Shuriken and kunai came whizzing straight at him. Lucky for him, they were lobbed by a wet-behind the ears genin and were lodged half an inch above his head into the dirt road. Unfortunately, the next three or four weren't launched by a genin. A mid to high level Chunin Was readying his next assault when the "demon boy" stood up, eyes glowing bright, vibrant green and red streaks shooting through his now elongated hair, and two odd, red chakram materialized. Suddenly, chakra, a bright red, yet not evil chakra, surged out of the young boys body, creating a dome around the village. There was killing intent, but a protective, not "kill for the hell of it" chakra. Every one in the village felt it.

Cats screeched, dogs whimpered, babies awoke, crying. Miles away, in suna, the fourth kazekage shot up from his bed and looked out the window and through the cloudless night, he saw a large dome of what looked like blazing red chakra coming from Konoha, then getting sucked back into the land of fire "What in the name of heaven and hell is going on over there!" exclaimed the fourth kazekage He'd seen something like that 13 times before in all his life but only knew the reason of three, once when ichibi was seeled, second when Kyuubi was sealed and third when **Nibi** was sealed in **Kumo**. The only difference was color.

At that time six-year old temari and kankuro burst in. "Daddy! Daddy! Whats going on!" they both shouted in unison and started to sniffle. A very different Gaara then we all know walked in at this time. "Father, what is going on?" he asked. Gaara looked, well, different, to say the least. His black streaked-red hair was smoothed back into dreadlocks, tied into a large bun with the rest of the dreadlocks sticking out with different accessories accenting his hair. He was more muscular than normal; he had a black trench coat with black pointed boots and leather gloves. Six spears and a zanpaktou were strapped to his back and His eyes were a florescent blue streaked with green . The kazekage didn't believe his eyes. gaara looked afraid. His eyes were larger then normal and he was a little paler then normal. "I'm not sure kids but I think we should go investigate, come on lets go check this out." (A.N-Scooby dooby doo, where are you?) Of course the kazekage knew what it was but he wasn't going to tell that to some five and six year old. He wanted to go to see the Hokage about this. "Come on; take hold of my hand or robes." The children followed his instructions with out obligation and seconds later and a swirl of black iron sand they were at the Hokage's front door.

_Naruto's mind-scape _

"Where am I? Why am I here? Why did they attack me?" naruto asked him self. He remembered asking his caretaker at the orphanarium if he could have some food, when she screamed at him for complaining and started beating him and later threw him out. He then asked a lady for some money and she screamed for help because the demon boy was "robbing" her. And got a mob to chase him, he tripped on a rock and was pelted with shuriken and kunai and woke up here.

There was knee high water and it looked like a sewer with many hallways. "Come boy there's not much time we must move quickly!" Naruto followed the voice; sensing urgency in whatever it was's voice. '_Sounds like he's from the 80's.'_He entered a large room with bars of a cage and a sealing note. It was enormous, several miles in each direction. Out of the ominous shadows, a man with long pointed out blazing red hair, green eyes, and a black trench coat with a hood and a chain leading from the side of the hoods end, leading across his chest. The draw strings for the hood had silver tassels. He had two black triangles under his eyes.

"Hey kid, my names Axel, or as you know me, Kyuubi no kitsune, got it memorized? And it looks like your about to be killed." The former organization thirteen member said "Wait, what you mean Kyuubi no kitsune, and why am I gonna die, why do you want to be called Axel, what's with clothes, and, and, and…" naruto was asking questions a mile a minute, while Axel waited for realization to dawn on him. As naruto realized wait was happening, he stopped, his eyes shifted in and out of focus, tears leaking out of the corners, a small hiccup escaped his lips

"Wait, YOU'RE THE REASON –hic-I'M HATED, WHY I'M ALONE, WHY I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, FRIENDS, ANYTHING!!YOU BASTARD I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'LL KILL YOU!" naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at him, and to Axel's surprise, he slipped through the bars '_Man he's really skinny, when this is over; I need to get him more food, and not just that ramen crud he seems to shovel away.' _

Naruto charged at him and with surprising form, faked a kick and nailed him right in the face, grabbed him by the hair, spun, and kicked him in the back of the head. Apparently, this was a fluke as Axel grabbed him and launched him at the wall, and at that moment in a burst of flames two red and silver, spiky chakram and he then launched them at him. naruto stared at them, unflinching, as they …..Were embedded into wall behind him. Naruto blinked and axel appeared in front of him.

"Why didn't you flinch? Weren't you afraid?" Axel asked in bewilderment.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am almost killed on a daily basis, im used to pain, burns, and death." Said naruto with much more coldness than any five year old kid should be able to muster.

'_This kid, he's something else, hm, maybe ill give him a chance.'_"Boy, take the chakram that's in the wall."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can help you, that's why."

"Um okay" naruto said malice and coldness being replaced with curiosity. The second he touched the chakaram, a burning, no, searing pain shot throughout his entire body. He let out a blood-curdling scream as his hair caught ablaze, as did his clothes and eyes and later spread all over his body. After the blaze died down a completely new naruto stood up. His hair reached down to his shoulder blades, yet spiked back, Streaked red in places, his eyes, instead of blue, bright green and fluorescent. His obnoxious orange and blue jacket and jeans was burnt off and in its place were black trench coat, black gloves with pitch black claws sprouting from the tips of them, with military boots now covering his feet and a single black line under his right eye. On his back was a long, yet also wide zanpaktou and on his waist was a shorter and thinner katana-like-zanpaktou. Unaware of his changes, naruto shouted at axel.

"_looks like he inherited some shinigami powers from his father. Ill have to check his reiatsu, lets see hear, let me just…holy shit! It's off the charts!_

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME YOU JACKASS!"

"Huh?"

"PAY ATTENTION YOU MORON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Um, oh, hehe, helping you kid, look down." Naruto did as he was told and looked in the reflection of the knee high waters, and in surprise, jumped back several feet and tripped which resulted in falling. "W-w-wo-o-wow" was all that he was able to muster "I know, aint it?"

"Y-y-ea-yeah "Now that's over, get up and out of here; hurry up, and save our asses!" Real world naruto stood up and looked back at the mob, newly green eyes dilating, he could see everything as clear as crystal. He saw the shuriken and kunai coming at him, yet everything was in slow-motion. He felt an odd heat emitting from his hands as the two familiar chakaram appeared. '_how do I use these?'_

" _simple, do what your instincts tell you"_

'_axel?'_

"_the one and only"_

'_But how are we talking?'_

"_I opened a mental link, now, use them, boy_"

Naruto whipped the chakaram out of his hand, flames spouting from the tips, creating a flame spiraling out behind it. Naruto waved his hand across the mob, chakaram following the path of his hand, charring and ripping flesh as they flew through the crowd. Naruto gracefully kept sweeping and waving his hands around, the demonic chakaram moving in perfect symmetry with his now clawed hands. After a while, the sickening smell of blood and burnt flesh tainted the smoky air. In the middle of the carnage was naruto, eyes less fluorescent, no longer dilated, covered in the blood of the victims. Naruto looked up and saw the third Hokage and a man in a blue variation of the third's robe with three children, one standing in front, the other two cowering behind the second man.

"Oji-san, what am I?" and at that moment, everything went black

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtwo weeks laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing naruto noticed was the solid white ceiling panels of an emergency room. The next was that he was not alone. There was several people in the, some of which he knew, some he didn't. He first noticed one of his only younger friend's fathers, Hiashi Hyuuga. Next he noticed one of his only friend and his healer, Hinata Hyuuga and Hanataro Yamada asleep in a chair, leaning on each other in a comical fashion. Then he saw the third Hokage and the other man talking to an ancient looking man with a cane that had a knot on the end and the three children. Then he noticed a boy around his mid-teens with snow white hair and a sword with a blue hilt and a green strap leaning on the wall. Next to him was a tall man with an eye patch his black hair was spiked out with bells on the tips to make him look like a sadistic bodybuilding jester. His sword had a cloth wrapped hilt. The handle guard looked like two cones placed on each other with lines engraved on them. This sword was also lying on the wall. Hanging on his shoulder was a young girl with bubblegum pink hair. Next was a man with wild yellow hair which naruto recognised as the fourth Hokage, but so much crap had happened that he really didn't really think that it was odd. He then saw a small black cat lying on the end of the bed. Finally he saw Kisuke Urahara (aka. Mr. Hat and clogs). He and hanataro were the only two of the new people here that he knew because they were there every time naruto flashed in and out of consciousness. All of theme except the children and Urahara were in black shirt and pants and had a sword (zanpaktou) somewhere and most had white robes on, worn in different fashions.

"He's awake everyone." Urahara said with notable lack of interest. He had been doing this for the past two weeks and was starting to get pretty bored.

"Gee, don't sound so enthusiastic, Kisuke." The white haired teen said.

"Yeah, you sound like you're watching tar drip off duct tape." The eye patched man added.

"Shut it kenpachi"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Nice comeback gorilla man."

As this was going on the pink haired girl jumped off of kenpachi and landed on Naruto's hospital bed.

"Hi! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru, Whats yours?" the young girl asked energetically

"how long have you been in this hospital?" naruto asked

"Three days, why?"

"You don't pay attention much, do you?"

"I guess I don't, do I?" she admitted with an embarrassed look. Kenpachi then donned a look of confusion knowing how Yachiru was about criticism, decideing to ask later.

"Anyway Yachiru, was it, can you tell me who every one is?"

"Oh, well, that is ken-chan, and that is **Yama**-oji-san and that is shiro-chan and that is cat-chan and that is flash-kun, and that is sand-kun, fan-chan, and puppet-kun, that's blind-sam-"she said pointing them out untill she was cut off by naruto. "I know who the rest are, thank-you."

'_All I learned was nicknames.'_

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

A unanimous shout echoed through the room, waking hinata and hanataro.

"naruto-kun!" hinata suddenly woke up, jumped out of the chair and onto Naruto's bed as hanataro hit the floor, then got up and walked over to Naruto's bed, watching hinata hug naruto.

"Um, hinata-hime, I don't think you should be squeezing so hard." Hanataro said noticing Naruto's blue tinted face.

"Oh, s-sorry, naruto-kun" said the embarrassed Hyuuga heiress a slight blush on her cheeks.

"He he, no problem, hinata-chan!" Exclaimed naruto, regaining normal coloration in his face.

"So its settled!" said the 3rd Hokage

"What's settled oji-san?"

"Your living quarters, you, Mr. Yamada, Mr. Urahara, **Mrs. Shihouin**, gaara, temari, and kankuro, as well as your tenant's."

"Wait, tenants" asked naruto surprised, getting up out of the uncomfortable bed. "Yes, your and gaara's tena-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both naruto and gaara screamed. Suddenly popping and cracking sounds reverberated through the room, thusly making everyone every one sick. Naruto and gaara started growing, hair and cloaks getting longer and more filled out, hair and eyes gaining solid colors.

After the transformation, axel and xaldin stood up. 

AN. All right, I finally got done. Ill do my best to update, but I do have a life outside fanfiction (mainly boy scouts) but you can expect one once a week, once a month tops kk?

DE


End file.
